The present invention relates generally to improvements in devices for indicating the operative condition of an electronic flash device, and it relates more particularly to an improved light emitting device for indicating the charged condition of a camera contained electronic flash device.
A known device of the subject type includes a light emitting indication portion for indicating the charged condition of an electronic flash device and is provided in the outer face of the casing housing the light emitting portion of the electronic flash device. In such device, in order to provide the casing with a trim external appearance as well as to provide high convenience in the portability of a camera, the light emitting indication portion is embedded in the casing, so as not to project from the surface thereof.
An important drawback of the aforesaid known structure is that the light emitting indication portion located as described can be seen only by directly viewing the face of the casing in which the light emitting indication portion is embedded, but cannot be seen from any other direction, for example, from a position only transversely spaced from the aforesaid face of the casing. Accordingly, an operator must turn the camera body to observe the light emitting portion for checking the charged condition of the electronic flash device, thus experiencing great inconvenience in determining the charged condition of the electronic flash device.